plantsvszombiesfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Blooming Heart
Blooming Heart (tạm dịch: Hoa Tâm) là một cây cao cấp giới hạn được tung ra cùng với sự kiện Valenbrainz 2016 của Plants vs. Zombies 2. Nó là một cây cẩu đạn có sát thương tăng dần theo mỗi lần bắn trúng. Nguồn gốc Ngoại hình của Blooming Heart được dựa trên hoa huyết tâm (Lamprocapnos). Tên tiếng Anh của nó là kết hợp của từ "bloom", hoa, và "bleeding heart", hoa huyết tâm hay còn gọi là hoa ti-gôn bởi hình dáng bông hoa trái tim của nó. Almanac entry |-|Tiếng Anh=Sun cost: 150 DAMAGE: Heavy RANGE: Lobbed RECHARGE: Fast Blooming Hearts lob projectiles that infatuate zombies, causing increasing damage the more that hit. SPECIAL: damage increases across multiple Blooming Hearts. Blooming Heart loves zombies. She gets guff from her fellow plants over it, but she stands firm. She's into zombies and makes no apologies about it. |-|Tạm dịch=Giá mặt trời: 150 SÁT THƯƠNG: Mạnh TẦM ẢNH HƯỞNG: Ném qua chướng ngại vật khôi phục: Nhanh Hoa Tâm ném ra đạn quyến rũ zombie, khiến sát thương tăng lên mỗi lần bắn. ĐẶC BIỆT: sát thương tăng lên mỗi lần đạn của Blooming Heart bắn trúng. Hoa Tâm yêu zombie. Cô ấy bị những bạn cây khác trêu chọc vì việc này, nhưng cô rất quyết tâm. Cô ấy thích zombie và không thấy hối tiếc vì điều đó. Hiệu ứng từ Plant Food Khi được cho Plant Food, Blooming Heart sẽ ném ra đạn khổng lồ lên tất cả zombie trên màn hình, gây sát thương lớn cho chúng.Sát thương có thể tăng nếu dùng Plant Food nhiều lần Chiến thuật Blooming Heart có ưu điểm là khả năng gây sát thương rất mạnh lên các zombie máu cao, và nó có sát thương tỏa rất lớn khi được cho Plant Food. Nó có thể kết hợp tốt với Shrinking Violet, vì các zombie bị thu nhỏ có sức phòng thủ yếu hơn, bởi vậy sẽ nhận nhiều sát thương hơn từ Blooming Heart. Tuy nhiên, nên ghi nhớ là đạn thường của Blooming Heart không có sát thương tỏa, vì vậy nó thường không phải là một lựa chọn sáng giá trong Endless Zone, nơi zombie xuất hiện với mật độ dày đặc, và Blooming Heart không thể đảm đương được tất cả chúng cùng một lúc. Blooming Heart không phải là một lựa chọn hay trong Dark Ages, vì Jester Zombie có khả năng bật lại đạn của nó, Wizard Zombie sẽ nhanh tay biến nó thành cừu trước khi đạn của nó đạt được đến mức sát thương mạnh, và Zombie King sẽ biến liên tục zombie thường thành Knight Zombie, đồng thời làm vô hiệu hóa tác dụng tăng sát thương của Blooming Heart. Một chiến thuật tốt để người chơi phát huy sức mạnh của Blooming Heart là cho nó Plant Food từ hai đến ba lần nếu một đám rất đông zombie xuất hiện, để tính năng cộng dồn sát thương từ những viên đạn đó đạt hiệu quả cao nhất. Người chơi có thể dùng Tile Turnip để tiết kiệm Plant Food trong trường hợp này. Lỗi Trong bản 4.4.1, có một lỗi khá dị xảy ra với Blooming Heart là khi nó không gây ra bất cứ sát thương nào cho zombie, hoặc khiến zombie đó trở nên bất khả xâm phạm, đồng nghĩa với việc nó chỉ có thể bị tiêu diệt bằng máy cắt cỏ, các cây giết ngay, Hypno-shroom hoặc Power Toss. Thêm vào đó, trồng càng nhiều Blooming Heart thì lỗi này xảy ra càng thường xuyên. Tuy nhiên đến bản 4.6.1 thì lỗi này đã được sửa. Mặc dù vậy, lỗi này cũng có thể có lợi cho người chơi nếu họ mang theo Hypno-shroom, vì một zombie bất khả xâm phạm vẫn có thể giữ được khả năng này kể cả khi nó bị thôi miên. Thư viện ảnh Thông tin cơ sở * Blooming Heart có giới hạn sát thương tối đa mà nó đạt được, đó là 4,75 sát thương cơ bản. * Blooming Heart, Sap-fling và Dusk Lobber là các cây cẩu đạn duy nhất không có đuôi "-pult" trong tên. * Blooming Heart nháy mắt và hôn gió trong cử động nghỉ của nó, có lẽ là tới zombie (dựa theo ghi chú trong Almanac). * Như đã nói ở phần Chiến thuật, trong bản 4.4.1 Blooming Heart có thể xảy ra lỗi khiến cho zombie trở nên bất tử, nhưng nó cũng có thể giết chết ngay zombie chỉ với một lần bắn. Xác suất xảy ra các lỗi này là hoàn toàn ngẫu nhiên. Khả năng biến zombie trở nên bất tử có thể có lợi nếu người chơi dùng Hypno-shroom, nhưng nếu zombie đó đang ở trong một khối băng, thì nó sẽ không thể bị giết bằng bất cứ cách nào sau khi khối băng bị tan, buộc người chơi phải chơi lại màn đó, hoặc nếu đang chơi ở Endless Zone thì phải chờ đến bản cập nhật tiếp theo hoặc xóa file đã lưu. * Thỉnh thoảng Blooming Heart có thể bắn ngay đạn với sát thương tối đa khi được trồng. Không rõ đây có phải lỗi không, vì sát thương của nó lẽ ra phải tăng dần qua mỗi lần bắn. * Đạn trái tim của Blooming Heart lớn dần lên theo sát thương nó gây ra được, vì thế ở khi ở mức sát thương cao nhất, đạn của nó cũng lớn nhất. Xem thêm Thể loại:Cây có tốc độ khôi phục nhanh Thể loại:Cây giới hạn Thể loại:Cây cao cấp Thể loại:Cây cẩu đạn Thể loại:Cây có tốc độ khôi phục nhanh Thể_loại:Cây có diện tích ảnh hưởng toàn màn hình Thể_loại:Cây tấn công đa mục tiêu